1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of stationery goods and particularly relates to a device for removing lint, dirt, and excess ink from rubber stamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubber stamps are well known to lose their clarity of impression by the accumulation of foreign particles and dried ink in the recessed portions of the stamp. To the knowledge of the inventor, no means presently exist for removing such material and cleaning the stamps other than by the employment of basic hand methods such as scrubbing with a solvent.